


Tales from a Double Date

by WARendfeld



Series: Quiververse [20]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: While out for dinner, Sunrunner and Flash Sentry entertain Twilight Sparkle and Quiver Quill with stories of their time in the Royal Guard. From their time in the Academy to their adventures on the night of Nightmare Moon's return, they tell the tale of how they became friends and forged the bond they have today.
Relationships: Flash Sentry/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Series: Quiververse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/402655





	Tales from a Double Date

It was early evening in the Equestrian Midwest, with a few clouds idly drifting through the sky as the sun slowly set and the moon began to appear. It made for a pleasing tableau for the passengers of the Friendship Express as it made its way from Ponyville to Canterlot. 

“Hold still, darling, I just want this to be perfect.”

Most of the passengers, at least. 

Twilight Sparkle sighed and did as she was told as Rarity continued to fuss over her attire. The dress itself was nothing fancy, simply a modified version of the outfit she wore to the previous Grand Galloping Gala meant to accommodate her change in anatomy since, but the seamstress seemed determined to make sure it was perfect for the evening’s events. 

“I know I’m being somewhat over-enthusiastic, but I couldn’t live with myself if the two of you weren’t perfect for your evening tonight. Like it or not, Twilight, you are a high-profile mare, and you will attract attention. Your presence casts a spotlight on everyone in your company, and you need to look your best not only for yourself, but for them as well.” Finally satisfied, the mare stepped back and surveyed her work. “Besides, you’ll thank me once Flash lays his eyes upon you.” 

The alicorn gave a relieved breath as she stretched her wings. “I just hope you’re giving Quiver as much attention as you’ve given me.”

“Of course, darling! This is going to be his first proper evening out with Sunrunner since the two of them became an official couple, after all!” Rarity cooed. “Ooh, it’s absolutely romantic! If I didn’t need to take a connecting train to Manehattan, well…” She noticed the annoyed expression on her friend’s face and blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry, Twilight. You’re both experiencing something that I’ve been seeking for some time, after all. I can’t help but feel a little envious.”

A weary smile crossed Twilight’s face. “At least you recognize it.” It became encouraging as she continued, “Rarity, Quiver and I will be fine. And I’ll be sure to fill you in on all the details when you get back from your appointment with Sapphire Shores.” She then blushed and added, “At least, the important details.”

Rarity grinned teasingly. “I suspect you and I have a very different idea of what is important in this instance, darling.” The two giggled at that before she amended, “Regardless, have a good evening, hmm?” At her friend’s nod, she went off to another compartment. “Now then, to tend to Quiver.”

-

Much to Rarity’s relief, Quiver had tended to himself fairly well, though he’d insisted on an addition to his newly-tailored and freshly-cleaned suit in the forms of the gifts that he’d received not two weeks previous. She relented, if only because of an awareness of sentimental value, and paid him little fuss otherwise. 

Eventually, the train reached Canterlot’s train station and slowed to a halt. As its passengers disembarked, three emerged from one of the rear-most carriages, the one unicorn among them pulling cargo behind her. “I am glad that you’ve taken so well to that scarf, Quiver, though you needn’t wear it everywhere.” 

Quiver Quill grinned. “I don’t wear it everywhere, just to special occasions.” He idly stroked one end of his new scarf and added, “Besides, I thought scarves counted as formal wear.”

Twilight Sparkle shook her head in amusement. “Alright, but don’t be surprised if your date laughs at you for it.”

“And why would I do a thing like that?” The pair turned to find a familiar pair of pegasi approaching them on the platform. The mare among the pair, clad in a plain dark-colored evening dress, smiled as she continued, “That scarf is a badge of honor, and he’s earned it.” 

As Quiver rubbed muzzles with his marefriend, the second pegasus approached with his best relaxed expression on his face. His attire was little different from Quiver Quill’s, though lacking in a scarf and tailored to his different anatomy. “Hey Twilight. You look great.” 

“So do you, Flash.” 

The two briefly rubbed muzzles as Rarity beamed. “Well, I won’t disturb the four of you any further. Enjoy yourselves, darlings!”

Farewells and well-wishes were bid, and Rarity went on her way. As she climbed onto her train and the quartet began to make their way out of the station, Twilight admitted, “I know her heart’s in the right place, but I wish we didn’t have to be this formal.” 

“Well, we can’t leave you as the odd mare out.” Sunrunner shrugged her wings and smiled. “Don’t worry, Twilight. Flash and I don’t mind.”

“I’m just glad I talked Warbler out of us coming to this in dinner dress.” Flash Sentry looked about and asked, “No escort?”

“Sour’s probably somewhere around here in plain clothes, trying to give us space.” Quiver shrugged. “No sense in pointing her out.” 

The two Guardsponies nodded, and the four made their way out of the station as Sunrunner continued, “Anyway, there’s something familiar about that dress of yours. Obviously, Rarity made it, but…”

“It’s a slightly altered version of the gown I wore to last year’s Grand Galloping Gala.” The alicorn waved a wing and explained, “Rarity wanted me to go with something else, but I had to put my hoof down. It is okay for a mare to wear something similar on more than one occasion.”

“Certainly works for us stallions.” 

The group made their way through the streets of Canterlot until they reached one street in particular, the city’s famous Restaurant Row. Each side of the street was packed with fancy eateries of one sort or another, several with ponies lined up outside the door to gain entrance. As the smells of various meals reached their nostrils, the quartet found themselves looking forward all the more to their coming meal, and Quiver’s gaze swept about. “Okay Twilight, I think you’ve kept the secret long enough, where…?” His gaze followed Twilight’s to their destination, and his eyes widened in shock. “Tartarus’ Kitchen? You booked us a table there?”

“Not really.” Twilight let out a nervous chuckle. “Princess Celestia has a table reserved there. Apparently, she’s a fan of Gourmand Ramshead’s cooking.” 

Sunrunner let out a low whistle. “She’s got good taste.”

The building itself wasn’t too unremarkable by itself, a two-story structure of stone, glass and metal with wide windows at street level and aesthetics that fit in with Canterlot architecture. Along the top of the building was its most outstanding feature, a logo depicting the letters T and K with Cerberus seated betwixt them, his three heads pointed upwards to suggest a trident. Unlike other restaurants, there wasn’t much of a line, and the group was quickly able to gain entry. They soon found themselves in a brightly-lit and clean-looking interior decked out in black and white, accents suggesting flames and assorted glowing lights resembling torches giving the place a fire motif. Waiting for them at reception was a well-groomed young mare in glasses. “Good evening and welcome to Tartarus’ Kitchen. Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes ma’am. Twilight Sparkle and company.”

“Of course.” The mare politely smiled. “Forgive me, your Highness, but I’m supposed to ask that of all our guests.” She tapped a bell on the desk, and a stallion barely older than her approached. “The Royal Table, party of four.”

The waiter led them to a table that had been roped off, signs noting that it was reserved for specific guests, and helped the two stallions with their jackets while laying out menus. “I’ll be along shortly with some water and bread for the four of you. Anything to drink to start you off?” 

“Ginger ales for the four of us, please.” As the young stallion went off to get them started, Twilight offered an apologetic smile. “I hope that wasn’t being presumptive.” 

“I don’t think any of us are big on alcohol, so no, we’re good.” Flash opened his menu and glanced over the selection. “Wow. I’m not sure what’s more intimidating, how light the menu is or how high the prices are.”

“Well, this is the sort of place for special occasions.” Sunrunner subtly looked about and quietly added, “Still, this is a little rich for our pay grade. At least, on a regular basis.” 

“Good thing that we’re all chipping in then.” Quiver glanced over the menu in his hooves and saw a few items that looked appealing, though he did his best to avoid looking intimidated. 

Twilight stifled a wince before she caught sight of a unicorn stallion approaching their table with bread and drinks. Unlike the younger stallion from earlier, this one was aged and experienced. His coloring reminded her of Applejack without her freckles and his brow was creased, his cutie mark a ball of flame. “Good evening and welcome to Tartarus’ Kitchen, Princess Twilight Sparkle!” He laid out their drinks and bread. “Do forgive me, but I make it a point of greeting the royalty whenever they visit.”

“No apologies necessary, Chef Ramshead, I’m honored.” She gestured to her party. “Allow me to introduce Lieutenants Flash Sentry and Sunrunner, and Mister Quiver Quill.”

“Delighted.” His gaze lingered on Sunrunner for the briefest of seconds. “Sorry miss, you remind me of someone I knew. Young filly, something of a magical prodigy.”

“Was her name by any chance ‘Sunset Shimmer’?” At the chef’s nod, Sunrunner smiled. “She and I are cousins. Practically sisters.” 

A sad smile crossed his face. “Been a long time since I’ve heard her name.” The waiter from earlier approached, at ease with pen and notepad in his magical grip, and listened as his boss continued, “Anyway, you aren’t here to hear me grouse. Do you need more time to think over your orders?”

Twilight looked over the table at her friends, who all shook their heads, then turned to the chef. “I think we’re ready.”

Orders were placed and their host and his subordinate went on their way, and Flash turned to Sunrunner with a curious look. “What do you think that was about?”

The mare shrugged. “Princess Celestia might’ve brought Shims here on special occasions, birthdays and the like, or my aunt and uncle. Either way, the place has been around long enough.”

“Could always check with Sunset about it,” Quiver suggested. He then turned to Flash and asked, “No questions?”

“Twilight’s kept me in the loop about Sunset Shimmer, don’t worry.” He smirked. “She and I might have some words if we ever meet, but something tells me that’s still a while to come.” He turned to Twilight and prompted, “Unless…”

Twilight shook her head. “As much as I’ve figured out about how the portals work, for now it’s on the back burner while I focus on other issues.” 

Flash nodded. “Say no more.” While he doubted that anyone would pick up on their conversations regarding the Tree of Harmony, it made no sense to gab about it under the current circumstances. “So, anyone got something they want to talk about?”

Twilight smiled. “Actually, there is something I’ve been hoping to discuss with both you and Sunrunner for a while.” She turned to the other mare and prompted, “How the two of you met, and how you became friends.” 

Sunrunner laughed. “Not the most interesting of stories, Twilight, but if you’re interested, and assuming Flash doesn’t object…”

The pegasus stallion smiled. “Hey, I’ve got nothing to hide.”


End file.
